Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, And Catwoman New Generation
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and co-write with nyelator. In this one Isabelle, Jenna and Ally are high criminals and have been hired by Leanna and Madaline to work for them. However they get caught and end up in jail, though the girls learn nothing and escape over and over until they end up in a prison that abuses their prisoners. What will the girls do to break this cycle? Enjoy :)


There are three girls all best friends, they are all three really smart girls living the honest life. However, something in them snaps and they decide barely getting by isn't enough anymore. They were all really scared since they haven't done any crimes before. They started out with small thefts in stores and gas stations then went higher getting up to small banks then getting even cockier and going for the big deal banks stealing thousands. They start on thinking about going higher and going for museums. They aren't the only one, they catch the eye of a beautiful model named Leanna and her friend Madeleine. The two redheads march over to the girls who are chilling at a cafe.

"Um...hi?" says Ally.

Ally Kissel is a tall pale skinned girl with brown hair and brown eyes, despite being in the city life the girls loved farm life and often would summer with some family members just to get out of the city. Ally like her friends also likes country music. Ally is wearing a blue jean button up dress, a brown waist bag that she has going to her right side and a big pink watch on her left arm and some platform shoes.

"Hi, I'm Leanna and this is my friend Madeleine, she goes by Maddie," says Leanna.

"Hey, so we know about you girls do you know about us?" asks Maddie.

The girls sit up straight curious about what they knew they didn't want to admit it but they did know about the girls. They didn't know what they knew, so they started playing dumb.

"No clue who you are," says Jenna.

Jenna Stallsmith is a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and black eyes. She is in a black flowered top, blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes.

"Maybe you could help us out here?" asks Isabella, innocently.

Isabella Harper is shorter than both girls, she has blonde hair with pink highlights, she is paler than her friends as well, not by much, she also has green eyes. She is wearing a black with pink and silver flowered shirt, light washed blue jean shorts, her hair in pigtail braids, and a green watch on her right hand and some boots.

"Oh cut the bullshit sweeties, we both know that you know exactly what we are talking about," says Leanna.

"Um..no we actually don't…" says Ally.

The two older ones sit down with the younger girls and start whispering for their ears only.

"We know you have been stealing things, we won't tell anyone but call it a hunch we know it is you, we want to help you out on your little outings. There is actually a certain object that we want. You girls can have everything else but that object is ours," says Maddie.

The girls back up and start talking it out after a few minutes they decide that they could make a lot of money off of whatever they get from where they were going. So they agree to go with the other two figuring they have more experience.

"What is it that you two want exactly?" asks Jenna.

"You know of Elizabeth Taylor's wedding necklace from Richard Burton right? It is held at the Cooper Hewitt museum, I want that," says Leanna.

"I don't want jewelry, it's too easy to be caught with that, I want a new antique to add to my home the in Todd Merril's collection there is a beautiful mirror and I want that," says Maddie.

"So you get your necklace and you get your mirror and we can have anything else?" asks Isabella.

"That's right baby girl, so what do you say?" asks Leanna.

They look at each other and nod, they all decide a meet up time in front of the museum with bags that have things in them to protect their loot of things that they are getting since they know the more damaged it is the less likely it is to sell and Ally decide not to change but Jenna wanted something more comfortable so she is wearing tan sandals with silver straps going up the middle and a white striped shirt and green headpiece. Leanna and Maddie stuck to their outfits from earlier today. Which for Leanna is is a tan and white two piece: her top shows her midriff and buttons across the front and a matching belt. While Maddie is in her silky tight white/silver dress on that glistens a bit. After breaking into the museum and having Maddie occupy the guards while Leanna gets the mirror for her and the necklace for herself. They all grab what they want and leave, but Ally's hotel key and ID falls on the ground, they know the police is already there. The guard would have had to do his rounds after Maddie left. They hope that the ID is under something out of the way but the cops find the ID and the key with the hotel's name on it. The cops head to the hotel short after and make it just as the girls are waiting outside to be let into this fancy hotel. The police take out their guns and point it at the three girls.

"Freeze! Put your hands up where I can see them, turn around and put your hands behind your head," orders the main officer.

The three girls do so without question moving slowly making no sudden movements. The other cops come closer slowly.

"Get on the ground now keeping your hands where I can see them!" says the main officer.

They do so and let the three other cops arrest them and read them their rights to them. They have to stay there while the car they pulled up with gets searched. All of their items gets retrieved as evidence and gets looked at for damage done that the girls would have had to pay for out of their own pockets. The girls get forced up and forced into the cars where they are handcuffed behind their backs instead of their heads into the back of police cars. The girls pictures are taken before being lead to a holding cell for now. They get searched before brought into the interrogation room one at a time. They are chained to the table and questioned, at first they don't tell on the other two staying loyal to Leanna and Maddie despite being high on the wanted list. They don't agree to anything until a plea bargain is on the table, then they rat out Leanna and Maddie. Jenna and Isabelle doesn't care anything about that but when Ally gets the same offer she takes it. All three do end up in a high security prison since they are high on the wanted list. As for Leanna and Maddie, it doesn't take long for the police to question the security guard and show a picture of Maddie and Leanna to him and ask if he seen either of them. He does admit to seeing Maddie knowing lying could get him not only fired but jail time as well. It doesn't take long to the officers to figure out that both Leanna and Maddie would be celebrating their "winnings" at their favorite bar. They go over there as a tipsy Maddie and Leanna exit the building. They tell them to freeze but of course they don't instead they try to run away from the officers that gets them into more trouble when they are tackled to the ground and forced into handcuffs while their rights are being read to them they complain about the pain they feel and how rough the officers are. At the precinct they try to deny everything until they hear the testimonies that were taped earlier that day.

"That little brat!" says Leanna and Maddie

This confirming that everything that Ally said was true. So Leanna and Maddie get sent off to jail as well after being found guilty of their crime. The girls in the meantime get leg irons, chained to their handcuffs which they complain about a lot, not only do they complain about. At their trial they are sentenced to a high max prison with their plea bargain meaning they would get out in a year. When they get to the prison they complain about the chains, cavity and strip searches, and the manual labor they have to do. The whole reason they stole things was to stay out of manual labor. They wanted nothing to do with it, the guards just started wearing earplugs so they wouldn't have to listen to their constant whining. Jenna and Isabelle are shocked that Ally are treated better when the girls got the same sentence for the same crime. Even the security on her isn't as high as theirs. They find out that Ally ratted out Leanna and Maddie which doesn't set well with the girls. The girls even get into a fight with her which leads them both to solitary confinement.

It is finally the day of Leanna and Maddie's trail, the two girls follow Ally as she is searched again and loaded up in the van in chains.

"Wait!" calls Isabelle and Jenna.

"What is it?" asks the guard.

"We change our minds," says Jenna.

"On what?" asks the guard.

"Ratting out who helped us, we agree to the plea bargain," says Isabelle.

"You should have thought of that sooner," says the guard.

"Please! Come on Ally might forget some details," says Jenna.

"We could help her and the jury out this helping the judge and the police," says Isabelle.

"Girls, there is nothing I can do, go back into prison," says the guard.

They load up the van and leave the two girls dumbfounded as they are forced into the prison again.


End file.
